Wonderful Adventures of the Bad Touch Trio
by SherlockSparkleParty
Summary: Okay, well, you accidentally run into the Bad Touch Trio - which is obviously Francis, Gilbert, & Antonio. They totally kidnap you (rude!) and keep you hostage for...well...secret reasons...and ooo it's sexy too :3
1. Chapter 1

**((Well, this is something I wrote because I was extremely bored. I had it on Quotev and someone said to put it here, so...Enjoy~**

**OH, and I'm not too good with accents... *Blushes* ...I know I know, shame on me...But just enjoy anyway~ ))**

You walk down the sidewalk, angry at your brother, Alfred, for totally leaving you alone while he hangs out with Arthur at the pub. Well, it is that he's either hanging out with him or trying to drag him out.  
_Anyway_.  
You huff a sigh and kick at a rock that was in your way. You point your gaze at the ground.  
_Damn_, you think. _I wish Alfred would include me in things!_  
Then, when you look up, there's all of a sudden a handsome blond in front of you. His bluish eyes gaze at you. "Bonjour~" he says charmingly, taking hold of your shaky and cold hand. "May I ask of your name?~"  
You, with a jerk of your hand towards you, spit, "My name is (Y/N). Don't touch me, you creep. Who are _you _anyway?"  
"Francis. Francis Bonnefoy." Francis takes one of your fingers and pulls your hand up by it. He kisses your hand.  
Well that's when you kick him and he lands onto the pavement. You begin to walk away.  
_What a creep!_ you think.  
Soon, down the road, when Francis is far behind, the next guy to be in front of you is a just as handsome pale haired guy. He has red eyes and, yes, he's albino. When he stops you, it happens to be him stopping you by groping your boobs.  
Too surprised to move, you drop your jaw and yell, "Excuse me! Who are you?! Let go of me!"  
The albino chuckles and, ignoring your eager command, says arrogantly, "I'm the Awesome Me!"  
"Um...Give me a name and let go of my sublime titties!"  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" exclaimed the albino. "Ahh, the Awesomeness is too much to handle, huh?" He lets go of your breasts and grins a Cheshire cat grin. "So! Have you passed along Antonio? Francis?"  
"Ugh, there's another one of you annoyances?!" you mutter quite loudly.  
"Annoyances?"  
"Yeah yeah, now move it." You push Gilbert out of your way and, before he reaches for you again, kick him and begin to run.  
Before you know it, you're bumping into a tan, dark haired, green eyed beauty. You say, "So I guess you're Antonio."  
"Si," he replies with a slight grin, "that's right."  
You can't help but stare at this one.  
And by stare, I mean STARE.  
Like thorough stare.  
If you stare any harder, they'll probably charge you with mental rape.  
Ehem..._Anyway..._  
You cling onto Antonio's arms, and fall into a light, hypnotizing oblivion in his eyes. Then, he picks you up and slings you over his shoulder. He runs with you and soon Francis and Gilbert are pulling up in this weird white van that kidnappers and rapists drive. Antonio carefully sets you in the windowless back end and mouths "sorry, beautiful" as he slams the back doors. He gets in the front with Gilbert and Francis, and they drive off with you.  
_ Well this sucks_, you think. _I've been kidnapped by a romantic blond, a tittie-groping albino, and a very sexy green eyed man.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

You get slammed against every part of the back of the van when they turn or slow down/speed up. You start screaming and annoying the hell out of them, so the van comes to a halt and the back doors come flying open. Sunlight creeps in and burns your eyes, blinding you temporarily. But then one of the three kidnappers enter and shut the doors again.  
You groan and said, "God damn it, which one of them are you?"  
"The Awesome Me, of course! Gilbert!" Gilbert sits next to you as the van vrooms forward again with a jerk. He loses balance and lands with his hand on your thigh. He chuckles.  
"Ew," you say with a glare, "don't touch me on my legs, only God knows if you'd rape me or not."  
"Relax. We knew who you were from the start. I wouldn't rape you. Not sure about the others, but I won't." His hand tightens.  
"Good. Then would ya mind moving your hand?" You sigh, just noticing what he said. "Wait. You knew me from the start?! How?!" You make a face. Coz that's just weird.  
Gilbert smirks. "You're (Y/N) Jones. We all know that."  
You make hand gestures for him to move on. "And?"  
"We have our reasons."  
You have to admit, he _is _a little cute. Hmm, maybe crossing the line over cute. He's hot.  
_Fuck, _you think, _who the hell am I fooling? I think he's sexy. Not as sexy as the dark haired one, but close!_  
You push Gilbert's hand off of you. You feel really uncomfortable with it there.  
Gilbert stares at you in unexpected awe. He notices that you have honey golden hair like Alfred, and you have his same blue eyes. You have a face structure like his as well, but more rounded. You know, more...girly.  
_Mein Gott, she really is pretty, _Gilbert thinks, looking you over. _I wouldn't mind keeping her for a while. At all._  
You notice him staring, so you raise your fist at him. "Whatcha staring at, _Gil_?!" you growl.  
"N-Nothing!" insists Gilbert as he pushes his eyesight to a nonexistent window. He plays with his fingers uneasily.  
Despite meeting the three guys that kidnapped you, you begin to feel scared. All sorts of things run through your mind: rape, murder, ransom...  
You shook your head. These guys look totally harmless, they could probably mess with you a little but that's about it. You shiver, cold from the fall air and the fact that you aren't wearing a jacket in that isolated, freezing cold back-of-a-van. Gilbert sighs and rips off his jacket. He holds it out to you. You neglect it, shaking your head and saying, "Nyet. That's fine, that's okay, I'm fine."  
"Shut up," mumbles Gilbert. He opens the jacket and wraps it around your shoulders as the van stops and you and Gilbert go flying backwards into the doors. Francis and Antonio open them and Gilbert scrambles out. All three pick you up.  
"Ay!" you call, squirming and trying to get away. "Let me go!"  
No matter how much you move and whine, the three carry you into the house that they are (lazily) parked in front of.  
_Oh my God, _you think. _They're totally bringing me into one of their houses. What are they gonna do with meeee?_  
The three bust into the house and throw you onto the couch. Antonio slams the door and locks it.  
"What do you eat, girl?" asks Francis and Gilbert at the same time.  
Gilbert says, "You weigh a ton, I almost broke mein back carrying you."  
You huff at him and wrap his jacket tighter around you. "Shut up," you mumble, "I usually eat burgers and ice cream. It's mine and Alfred's way...of...eatiiing..." Your voice trails off as you look at Antonio. "Why are you so quiet right now?" you question him.  
Antonio replies, "I was just letting them talk, that's all."  
"Ahh, I see, well you can interrupt them if you like."  
"Hey! _We _have all of the control here!" says Gilbert.  
"Obviously not," you tease, winking and crossing your legs. "I'm the woman, aren't I? Women are always convincing men to do things..._IF _you know what I mean." You enjoy being a tease to the three.  
Gilbert stares at you slightly. He grins to himself and nods.  
_She can act sexy-tough when she wants to, _he thinks. _It sorta makes me wonder if she is the awesomest female alive. Because I'm already the awesomest male alive. She can be my awesome best friend-mate-lady._  
Francis's eyes go from your ankle to your upper leg, where your skirt stops short.  
_She's a pretty one, _Francis's mind echoes. _I'd be jealous if anyone would ever try to have her for themselves. _  
Antonio just studies you up and down, left and right, inspecting every part of your body with his eyes.  
He thinks, _Oh, she's such a beautiful one. Francis will probably try his own thing on her, and Gilbert might invade her vital regions, but...well...I won't let them! She's too small and adorable! Just like Roma! _His thoughts shift from Francis and Gilbert to how small and cute you are.


End file.
